Guardian
by da Panda Ultima
Summary: Based on the video game Final Fantasy X. Please read, I worked hard on this! Summary inside. R&R!
1. The High Priest's Son

**Guardian**

**--**

_Hello everyone! It's me, da Panda! Well, this is going to be my saga fic based on my favorite video game "Final Fantasy X". For those of you who don't have it, here's a little description so you can understand the story a little better…_

**_Tidus is a popular team player for the blitzball (a sport) team the Zanarkand Abes. He hated his father who disappeared. Then, in the middle of a big blitzball game, a creature called "Sin" destroys his home Zanarkand and he is sent to a world called "Spira". He meets many people and learns about summoners and guardians and Yevon, their religion. Summoners use their magic to summon aeons, mythical beasts that gave their souls to Yevon, to defeat Sin. Their guardians protect them while they travel across Spira to the Zanarkand Ruins, which were said to be destroyed 1000 years ago, to summon the Final Aeon. Although Sin keeps coming back even if the summoner defeats it, Tidus, Summoner Yuna, and her guardians will try to keep Sin from coming back for good, even though they have many encounters along the way of doing that._**

_Well, I tried to keep it short. The FFX characters MIGHT appear, but I'm still deciding on that. If you want to know more about the game, please e-mail me or review. Thanks! Okay, to the details of the fic!_

_**Summary**__Karin is chosen to be a guardian to protect Himeka on her journey to defeat Sin, but it isn't going to be easy. Kirio is trying to stop them, Himeka is always getting weak, and her other guardians just won't get along. With Spira in danger of destruction, will Karin stand up and help Himeka get through the pilgrimage?_

_**Rating: **__T (for language, crudeness, violence, and maybe drug usage)_

_**Genre: **__**Adventure/Romance**_

_**Pairings: **__Karin/Kazune, Miyon/Yuuki, and maybe some Michiru/Ami_

_WELL, ENOUGH OF THIS CHAT, LET'S BEGIN FINALLY!!!!!_

_(By the way, the characters are a little different from the characters you love and know from the series we know and love, so be aware of that, okay?)_

_GUARDIAN- CHAPTER ONE- THE HIGH PRIEST'S SON_

_-_

**Karin:**

**Age: 13**

**Home: Besaid Island**

Karin woke up early in the morning and walked outside to the temple. As she walked inside, she noticed it was only she and some Yevon priests. They all bowed gracefully to statues of summoners in the past as Karin bowed to the stairs of the Cloister of Trials, the trials to where the aeon was. Summoners would come and go once they got the aeon in the temple. Most of them came to Besaid first because of how small the island was. It had to remain small, or else Sin would come.

Sin was the terrorizing monster that was created during the war of Spira. The war began by using forbidden machinery called machina (ma-kin-a). The people who began the invention of machina were called the Al Bhed; they spoke an entirely different language unlike everyone else in Spira.

Sin destroyed large places in Spira, so Besaid had to remain a small island, or else it would come and destroy it, just like Zanarkand, which was destroyed 1000 years ago.

Karin learned all of this from Himeka, her best friend. Himeka was in that room with the aeon in a statue. The room was called "The Chamber of the Fayth". She was training to become a summoner. The duty of a summoner was to use his/her summoning powers to call forth the Final Aeon in Zanarkand to defeat Sin. Himeka made a big decision, a decision to save the people and children of Spira. The door to the trials opened, and out came Himeka. By her side were Karin's other friends, Miyon and Yuuki.

"Miyon, Yuuki, what were you two doing in there?" Karin asked. Only summoners and guardians were allowed in the Trials.

"Himeka asked us to become guardians, and we agreed." Yuuki said calmly. Miyon nodded in excitement.

"Isn't it fantastic? To go on a real pilgrimage to save Spira from destruction! Sounds cool!" Miyon said giving Karin a thumbs up. Karin smiled a little bit.

"Congrats to you two, good luck traveling, Himeka." Karin said. _Great. _Karin thought. She wasn't chosen as a guardian, and Himeka knew her ever since they were in diapers. Maybe it was Karin's lack of intelligence or strength. Guardians needed to be wise and powerful to be with someone as significant as a summoner. Karin was about to walk out of the temple, until something grabbed her shoulder.

"Don't be silly, Karin-chan, you're going to be my guardian, too!" Himeka said. Karin gasped in excitement.

"Really? Really? Really?" Karin asked dozens of times. Himeka nodded happily. Karin jumped up and down happily. She was shushed by some priests who were in the middle of praying.

"Sorry." Karin said. The four giggled quietly before they were shushed again by more priests. Himeka walked to the exit.

"I almost forgot, someone was coming in from Bevelle!" Himeka said happily. Karin gasped. Bevelle was the holiest, and largest, city in all of Spira. It was rare to see someone come to Besaid from a place like that. Miyon squealed in excitement.

"A person from the city of Bevelle! How incredible! This day is getting better each second!" Miyon said excitedly as she rushed after Himeka. Yuuki walked by Karin.

"She sure is hyper." Karin said to her friend. Yuuki nodded.

"She sure is hot…I mean, shoot!" Yuuki said covering his mouth. Karin looked at him confused.

"Sorry, I missed what you said." Yuuki sighed in relief. _That was close; I better watch what I say next time._

"Never mind, Karin. Let's go, Himeka and Miyon are going to the beach to greet the visitor from Bevelle." He said walking to the exit of the temple.

"Okay!" Karin said cheerfully. She was going to go on a pilgrimage with her three friends; everything is going to be great!

-

Himeka and Miyon stood near a carving shop on the beach. The beach was Karin's favorite spot to be at. It was always calm and peaceful and it let her troubles just fade away instantly. Karin ran up to her two friends, Yuuki not too far behind from her, and she noticed they weren't the only ones there. In fact, the whole village was gathered where ships from all over Spira came in.

"Whoa, I guess word got out to everyone." Karin said.

"It's just gossip, it's usually nothing." Miyon said. That was true. Gossip at Besaid was usually boring stuff, like someone got a new haircut, or, a fiend appeared in the water in the small jungle. Boring stuff. This, however, was big news, and Besaid hasn't faced such honorable news in such a long period of time, almost decades.

"Here comes the ship!" Himeka pointed a small brown spec coming closer and closer each moment passing by. Karin could now see proof that this person was coming from the city of Bevelle. The ship was covered in Yevon symbols and had the fanciest details carved into the wood of the ship. It wasn't just a rumor found in the sea of gossip, it was true. This person was from Bevelle. Karin stared in awe when the ship parked at the dock and many priests came down. That's when the visitor came down. He was dressed in long white robes (**A/N **he's wearing his god form outfit) and was holding the "Book of Yevon's teachings" in his hand. He had blonde hair, aquamarine blue eyes, and a small pendant with a light blue charm hanging from the center.

"Introducing priest-in-training Kazune Kujyou, son of Kazuo Kujyou!" A priest said as the visitor named Kazune stepped onto the dock. He bowed to the villagers of Besaid.

"I have come to train here in the temple of Besaid." He said. He had a calm, soothing voice. Everyone "ooh-ed" and "ahh-ed" after what he said. Karin blinked.

"Why Besaid? Why not just stay in Bevelle?" Karin asked herself.

"Good luck with your training, Kazune." Said some people. Everyone clapped and walked with him to the village.

"Let's go, Karin! He's going to meet the summoners!" Miyon shouted. Karin snapped out of her daydreaming and noticed she was still standing in the same spot where she saw Kazune. Miyon, Yuuki, and Himeka were near the small jungle. Karin ran ahead.

"Himeka, is he going to talk to us?" Karin asked her summoner friend. All Himeka did was blush.

"Hello? Himeka? Earth to Himeka!" Karin said. Himeka blinked.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry Karin-Chan! I was just thinking about something." Himeka replied embarrassed. Karin blinked in confusion.

"Anyway, yes, he is. He's going to ask questions." Himeka said.

"Like what?" Miyon asked.

"I guess, like, is your will strong enough to defeat Sin…stuff like that." Himeka said. Karin sighed.

"Well, it's obvious that the answer is always gonna be 'yes', why even bother asking?"

"Summoners need a strong will, he's just double checking." Yuuki said. Yuuki was right, and Karin knew Himeka had a strong will, she wanted to save Spira from Sin.

"Himeka, who is this Kazuo Kujyou guy?" Karin asked.

"You don't know _the _Kazuo Kujyou? Karin, you're so stupid!" Miyon said bonking Karin's head pretty hard.

"It was just a question! Ouch!" Karin said angrily rubbing her head in pain.

"Kazuo Kujyou was High Priest of Bevelle. He passed away not too long ago. But, anyway, he was known as "The Bringer of the Calm in the Temples"." Yuuki said. Karin looked very confused.

"So, why is he so special then?"

"Because of his intelligence of his new invention, the ring of Yevon. It holds a strong power as strong as a summoner's aeon and might bring the Calm…the time without Sin…forever." Yuuki said.

"Wow…so why hasn't that happened yet?" Karin asked.

"Because no one knows how to open the jewel. Only Kazuo knew, and now he is dead." Yuuki replied.

"Great…what's with the "Bringer of the Calm in the Temples" thing for?"

"He stopped fiends from entering the temple of Bevelle." Himeka said. Fiends were monstrous creatures that are made from dead souls. If the souls aren't sent to rest in peace in the Farplane by summoners, their anger and jealousy of the living turned them into fiends.

"That happened eleven years ago." Miyon said.

"Wait, about that ring thingy, I think Kazune was wearing it around his neck!" Karin said.

"That's impossible, the ring was lost in Bevelle a year ago. No one has found it yet." Yuuki said. Karin sighed.

"Geez, tell me these things before I say something about it." Karin said. Himeka quietly giggled.

-

The four of them entered the temple and inside was Kazune, standing near the statue of Lady Yunalesca, the very first summoner. He turned around and saw Himeka and her three guardians.

"Are you the summoner?" He asked.

"Yes, I am. My name is Himeka." Himeka replied.

"I am Kazune Kujyou. And are these your guardians?" He asked.

"Yes, they are Miyon, Yuuki, and Karin." Himeka pointed to her friends. Kazune looked at each one.

"Good to see you again, cousin." He said smiling.

"WHAT? COUSIN?" Karin shrieked. More priests shushed her like before.

"Yes, Kazune-kun is my cousin. It has been seven years since we last seen each other!" Himeka said hugging Kazune.

"B-b-b-but…why didn't you tell us?" Karin asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise!" She said cheerfully. Kazune walked up to Karin.

"You sure are noisy." He said quietly.

"NOISY? HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO A GUARDIAN!" Karin shouted. Priests angrily shushed her again. Karin folded her arms.

"And you're a priest-in-training? You're attitude is not even priestly enough!" Karin said.

Kazune gave her a grin.

"Don't forget that priests don't have to be quiet to be devoted to Yevon." He said. She felt her anger increase.

"You're a pig." She said. Kazune ignored her rude comment and walked up to Himeka.

"This may sound really crazy, cousin, but…I would like to become your guardian." He said. Miyon squealed with joy, Yuuki gasped, Himeka blushed, and Karin ran up and shook his shoulders.

"WHATEVER HAPPENED TO BECOMING A PRIEST? HUH? DID YOU DECIDE TO LET THAT DREAM JUST GO DOWN THE TOILET?" Karin shouted. Luckily, everyone else was gone before they could hear her shouts.

"No, I didn't, actually. I've decided to see my cousin I haven't seen in seven years time defeat Sin _while _I train at the temples." Kazune said. Karin slumped to the ground.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said under her breath.

_Whatever happened to just me and my childhood friends going across Spira?_

_-_

Karin couldn't sleep. All she could think about was the annoying priest Kazune. Karin got out of bed and watched the dawn disappear as the sun rose slowly into the clear sky. She got on her favorite outfit. A green tank top with a pink miniskirt, a light pink cloak that went down to the back of her knees, and white boots. She put her hair up in pigtails with her favorite grapefruit accessories. As she lay on the beach, she felt someone coming to ruin her daydreaming. Kazune.

"What, has the high priest's son come to make fun of my horrid thoughts and dreams?" Karin asked rudely. Kazune smiled.

"No, not right now." He said. Karin pouted.

"At least give me some respect, I'm a freaking guardian, okay?" Karin said. Kazune walked over to Karin and sat next to her. Karin wanted to push him away from her, but something told her to let him stay.

"Himeka became a summoner…that's amazing." Kazune said. He looked extremely sad for some reason. Karin blinked.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's, uh, nothing." He stuttered. There was an awkward silence for a while as the sun continued to rise higher into the sky. The carving shop owner came and started to make small toy boats for children. Karin sighed, as she smelled the salt from the ocean.

"I wish I could live in Bevelle like you and your dad did." Karin said. She wasn't lying, she wanted to get off the island and live in such a big city. Sin didn't attack there, which was a miracle, and everyone was treated with respect. Kazune chuckled.

"I've actually wanted to leave there and live on an island like Besaid. It's nice." He said. Karin blushed. He had a dreamy smile.

"Hey, you two, let's eat our breakfast!" Himeka said from the path to the village. Kazune stood up.

"Today is when our pilgrimage begins. Get ready." Kazune said. Karin stood up.

"I will, you can bet on it!" She said.

_Continued in chapter two_

**Wow, it was longer than I expected it to be! Whew! Please review, I worked hard on it! My God, it's genius! LOL**

**Please check out my other stories, too! **


	2. Boat Attack

**Guardian**

**-**

_CHAPTER TWO- BOAT ATTACK_

Karin and Kazune walked beside each other to the temple. Karin couldn't help but look at his eyes, so blue. His eyes would remind her of the sea in Besaid, calm and aquamarine colored.

"Hey, girl! Stop dazing off!" Kazune said smacking her in the back of the head. Karin felt her anger increase and her temper was at its limit.

"YOU IDIOT! I WASN'T DAZING OFF!" Karin shouted throughout the jungle.

-_10 minutes later-_

The two returned to the village, Kazune with a bruise on his cheek and Karin a bump on her head, and saw Himeka in front of the temple with Miyon and Yuuki.

"Hey, come here, you two." Yuuki said. When the two reached the steps, Karin was handed a long staff (**A/N **her goddess staff).

"Cool! What do I do with it?" Karin questioned in confusion.

"You can call forth black magic. You can use fire, blizzard, thunder, and water to harm enemies. When there is a fiend that has an elemental power, use the opposite element to defeat it. Example, thunder and water, blizzard and fire…when you're more experienced with the black magic, you're magic power will increase and you'll use stronger elements, like bio, which poisons enemies, death, which eliminates enemies in one blow, and flare, which uses a fire-like powerful attack." Miyon said. Karin stared at the staff more.

"Wait, we're going to encounter fiends along the way?" Karin asked nervously.

"Yup, they're all over Spira." Miyon replied.

"Crap." Karin mumbled.

"Here, Kazune, this is yours, right?" Yuuki handed Kazune his original staff he carried in the temples. (**A/N **Kazune's god form staff)

"Does Kazune have magic powers in his staff, too?" Karin asked. Kazune bonked her lightly on the head with the staff.

"No, I just attack with it. It lost its magic thousands of years ago. It was made in Zanarkand, when it was a city that never sleeps. But, now, it is where summoners defeat Sin." Kazune said sadly during the last sentence. Karin looked at everyone else. They looked at the ground and said nothing. Karin was totally confused. If Himeka was going to beat Sin, why was everyone so upset about it?

"Anyway, my staff attacks are more quicker than any other normal attack. They are more swift, so I can attack fiends such as coyotes or wolves." Kazune said changing the subject. Karin looked at the staff that was created thousands of years ago. It was very detailed in decoration and had a beautiful red stone that looked slightly drained in color.

"Himeka, what do you do?" Karin asked. Himeka giggled.

"It's not much, but I heal all of you!" Himeka said as she held out her own staff. It was yellow with a lavender orb at the end of it and two angel-like feathers hang down from the orb.

"What do you mean it is not much? It could prevent us from dying." Kazune said. Karin's jaw dropped. A cute girl like Himeka prevents people from dying?

"Lookit what I can do!" Miyon said. Miyon wore a strange beige arm warmer with a claw connected to it. She also wore a new outfit. A red strapless top with brown shorts, brown shoes, beige arm warmers (with matching leg warmers ;), and a small miniature messenger bag with lots of stuff in it. She took out a grenade and threw it into the air.

"Watch out!" Yuuki screamed and shoved Miyon out of the way. The grenade exploded.

"Oops, sorry. I forgot I lit it." Miyon said clumsily. Everyone sweatdropped.

"At least everyone is all right." Himeka said assuredly. Miyon nodded and stood up from the ground.

"Anyway, I can steal or mug items from enemies and fiends! I can also mix them together to make new items! Woohoo!" Miyon squealed in happiness. Yuuki sighed.

"Miyon, is it really that special?"

"Of course it is! My attacks are just as swift as the High Priest's son!" Miyon said. Kazune chuckled.

"Just call me Kazune, please." He said. Miyon nodded.

"Sure, whatever you like." Miyon said happily. Karin felt her anger begin to rise again.

"WHY DO YOU BELIEVE IN A PIG LIKE HIM?" Karin shouted at Miyon.

"You okay, Karin-chan?" She asked kind of nervously.

"Perfectly…fine…" Karin said through gritted teeth. How she just wanted to attack Kazune and tell him to stay in Besaid instead of become a guardian for Himeka's pilgrimage across Spira.

"Anyway, do you want to see what I can do?" Yuuki asked Karin. Pretty soon, Karin forgot about her temper and went over to see Yuuki's weapon, a long spear.

"I can also learn different abilities by using "lancet"." Yuuki said.

"Cool!" She exclaimed as Yuuki tested out his spear in the air. Himeka watched too, until Kazune grabbed her shoulder.

"We need to talk." He said. Himeka nodded and they both walked behind the large temple.

-

"She doesn't know." Kazune said as he sat on the stone of the temple. Himeka blinked.

"Who?"

"That girl, Karin. She doesn't know what is going to happen to you." Kazune said. Himeka looked at Karin, who was watching Miyon run around with her stash of items, then looked back at Kazune.

"You can tell?" Himeka questioned.

"We were talking on the beach this morning, and…well…something in her eyes was confused about something when I said you were a summoner. She just thinks summoners can beat Sin time and again every ten years or so. Then how come they all died on the day when Sin was destroyed and the Calm came? Huh? Is Karin really that stupid?" Kazune asked Himeka. Himeka said nothing and stared at the ground.

"She's not the smartest person I know, but you don't have to say it like that, cousin." Himeka said in a sad tone of voice.

"She is the same age as you and she never knew from the start that **summoner's are killed by the Final Aeon**, too. Does that sound intelligent to you? Does it?" Kazune said. Himeka said nothing for a while again.

"Karin…Karin is my friend. And I would do anything to keep my death a secret from her. What do you think will happen if she found out Sin was going to die along with me at Zanarkand? What would she do?" Himeka asked her older cousin. Kazune frowned and looked away. That was true, he thought. Karin wasn't the type to be "OK" with everything, and he knew it somehow.

"She would want to stop your pilgrimage, right?" Kazune asked.

"Exactly." Himeka said nodding her head.

"But do not forget that it is _your_ decision to go on a pilgrimage, not hers. She is just a guardian, not a controller of your life." Kazune said with a serious look in his eyes.

"Kazune-chan." Himeka said. Kazune stood up.

"This talk is over. We will leave in one minute." Kazune left to the front of the temple while Himeka just stood there.

"Kazune-chan…Kazune-chan…" Himeka whispered.

-

Everyone was prepared to leave. Himeka got in her summoning clothes, a purple kimono-dress with white sandals, and her staff. Everyone else was ready, too (Yuuki's outfit is his school uniform, by the way, I didn't know what kind of outfit would really suit him.).

The five walked into the jungle to the beach where a ship was to leave to their first destination, Kilika Island. Kilika Island was similar to Besaid, besides the fact that their jungle was much larger as well as the temple. Karin was first on the ship, Miyon and Himeka followed, then Yuuki, then Kazune. Everyone from the village waved goodbye, some children cried, and some people threw some gifts to Himeka onto the ship as a goodbye present.

"Goodbye everyone." Himeka said. Then, the anchor was pulled up and the ship slowly left the dock. Off to Kilika Island…

-

"Wow, this view is totally amazing!" Miyon squealed as she had a pair of binoculars and looked out at the sea ahead of them.

"So blue…so wicked awesome!" She kept saying for every minute. Karin sat on some barrels of the ship and looked out to what Miyon was looking at. They weren't the only ones on the ship. They were going to have a blitzball tournament in Luca soon, so the Besaid Aurochs were also on the ship as well. Then, Himeka and Kazune were crowded with people. Yuuki walked over to where Karin was sitting down.

"Summoners are really popular, huh?" Karin said.

"Yeah, they are going to be known for defeating a monster like Sin." Yuuki replied. Karin nodded her head.

"Himeka's tougher than she looks! She can go back to Zanarkand and beat him again if she needed to!" Karin said with encouragement. Yuuki closed his eyes and looked at the ocean.

"Only if she could…" He whispered in solemn. Karin turned to her friend.

"What did you say? Huh?" She asked confused.

"It's nothing…" Yuuki said walking over to Miyon. They started a conversation as Karin sat there, on the barrels. _Something's up and I don't know what it is…_

Before her thoughts can ponder any longer, the ship violently shook. Karin grabbed onto a rail tightly while the boat shifted to a sharp curve. People tumbled and tried to reach anything to keep them on the ship. What was causing this chaotic event? Then, Karin heard Himeka scream.

"Himeka-chan!" Karin got up, but trembled as the ship curved the other way. Karin screamed as her feet slipped and she felt her legs feel the burn as her soft, fragile skin brushed against the hard wooden planks. Kazune ran up to her and grabbed her wrist right at the edge of the boat and brought her to a safe place with lots of things to grab on to. Yuuki saved Himeka as Miyon sprinted over to the same area as Karin and Kazune.

"Are you guys okay?" She asked worriedly. Karin nodded, for some reason, still clutching onto Kazune. She glared and let go of him. Before they would start another argument, the ship shook many times again and from the water came a terrifying sight.

"SIN!!" A ship passenger screamed. The passenger sprinted over to a harpoon launcher.

"What do you think you're doing?" Yuuki asked.

"What does it look like, young man?" The passenger stated. Miyon ran over.

"If you put a harpoon in it, we'll all be dragged under!" She exclaimed with fright. Everyone knew this decision was very risky.

"But, Sin is headed towards Kilika Island! We have families there! Who knows what Sin will do to cause troubles in Kilika!" Another passenger said, grabbing hold of a second harpoon launcher. The passengers both looked at Himeka, who had her fist to her chest as her eyes looked nervous and had fear in them.

"Forgive us, Himeka-Sama…but, we have no other choice…so sorry this journey only began for you and your guardians…" A passenger said. Himeka nodded sadly.

"No! We will not give up so quickly!" Kazune said with anger. He took out his weapon and ran towards the harpoon launchers. "If we weaken Sin, we will not be dragged under and Kilika may still be safe!"

"_May_, but not _will_…forgive me, High Priest's Son…" The first passenger said as he aimed the harpoon at Sin.

"No!" Karin yelled. But it was too late; the harpoons were launched, connecting the boat to Sin. Immediately, the boat's speed turned rapid while Sin pulled the boat. Kazune fell on the ground and stood up, quickly thinking of a strategy to do. He then had an idea.

"Ranged attacks…" He said. He then turned the Himeka and the rest of the group. "Ranged attacks! Karin and Yuuki are needed for this!" Karin and Yuuki stared at each other, then back at Kazune.

"Yuuki, use your lancet to weaken Sin, Karin, use your black magic." Kazune yelled. Yuuki nodded and ran closer to the front of the boat and started to absorb some of Sin's life, giving him new abilities to learn for future battles. Karin just stood there…Sin looked so powerful, and it was only his fin they were fighting! She wanted to run up beside Yuuki, but her feet wouldn't budge. Kazune was about to help out Yuuki with his absorbing, but he turned and saw Karin, standing still like a statue during the fighting.

"Karin! What are you doing? Help us!"

"I…can't move at all…I'm just so scared…Sin…is terribly frightening…"

"You idiot! Look out!" Kazune screamed. Karin looked up and didn't notice that Yuuki's work paid off, but Sin was no longer connected to the harpoons as he shook them off, leaving one aiming towards Karin. Karin could finally move, but she tripped over the harpoon that landed on the ground in front of her feet and her body fell off of the ship.

"Karin-chan! No!" Himeka screamed loudly. Her friend went into the depths of the water, which was deadlier with Sin in it.

Karin managed to use her strength to swim up and breathe in oxygen. She rubbed her closed eyes open and then she suddenly wished she hadn't. The thing she saw first was Sin heading towards Kilika Port full speed. And soon, it summoned a huge tornado, sucking in all homes, planks of wood, men, women, and children. And as Karin saw in horror everything being destroyed, a blitzball floated slowly over to her along with broken planks of wood. Kilika Port was destroyed.

_To Be Continued!_


End file.
